No podremos repetirlo
by carolina bonnie23
Summary: Obtuve algo que siempre anhelé sin siquiera saberlo, solo que la vida no dura para siempre. ADVERTENCIAS:Slash, Muerte de un personaje e Incesto


**No podremos repetirlo**

**Resumen:** Obtuve algo que siempre anhelé sin siquiera saberlo, solo que la vida no dura para siempre.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es el primer lemon que escribo, al menos en slash, en verdad espero que les guste, sean tan amables como para comentar y decirme que les pareció, aun no estoy muy segura respecto a la historia en sí misma, siento que es muy fluffy.

En verdad espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo hago esto para entretenerme y entretener, no recibo ninguna remuneración económica por esto.

Mi misión era cuidarlo, bueno no, pero esa determinación de cuidarlo demostraba lo importante que era para mí, no sé como termine haciendo eso en medio de la batalla, el pasado, las bromas, bombas fétidas, pastillas vomitivas y demás productos del surtido salta clases, lanzar bolas de nieve al turbante de Quirrell, darle a Harry el mapa del merodeador, el ED, huir de Filch… todo eso parecía perteneciente a otra vida, eso recuerdos venían borrosos a mi mente, la imagen de Verity atendiendo a los clientes parecía lejana, como si el lugar de haber pasado unos meses hubieran pasado siglos.

Proteger a George incluía protegerlo incluso de mi mismo, pero no había podido hacerlo, había fallado a una promesa, hecha a mí mismo, que creo que después de todo son las que más valen.

Hubo un estruendo y lo jale de la mano para tirarlo al piso, después sin soltar mi mano me susurro en el oído que ya era bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solo, que dejara de creerme algo parecido a un remplazo de nuestra madre ahora que estábamos en plena batalla; es increíble la sensación tan agradable que dejo su aliento en mi piel; después de eso rio contra la piel de mi cuello poniendo todos mis sentidos mas alerta de lo que había logrado la batalla, George rió aun mas al notar mi estremecimiento; se levanto sin soltarme jalándome con él, camino hacia un pequeño pasadizo oscuro del que estaba seguro solo teníamos conocimiento nosotros y tal vez Filch, pero en este momento no podía pensar en conserje, no cuando sentía unas manos desabrochado mi camisa y acariciando mi pecho.

Me olvide de mi misión y me permití tocarlo sin que ninguna culpa se alojara en mi cabeza, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esto después, sus labios atraparon los míos, fue como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera sido soltada sobre ellos, un placer inmensurable me embargo, por mi mente paso el pensamiento de que debimos haber hecho esto mucho antes, lamí sus labios delicadamente, él era lo más preciado que tenia, enrede mi lengua con la otra, poco a poco fui dirigiéndolo hacia el piso hasta que lo recosté sobre él, sentir a George gemir roncamente bajo mi cuerpo me arrastraba al éxtasis, por fin quitó mi camisa, su calor era algo embriagante, deseaba tocar mas, desabroche con desesperación y torpeza la suya, esto solo ocasiono que se riera.

— ¿Demasiado ansioso? —, su siguiente carcajada fue interrumpida por un jadeo causado por el contacto de nuestras pieles.

Queriendo escuchar mas sonidos como ese baje por su cuello, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel inexplorada que se revelaba ante mí, solo escuchaba sus jadeos, y los suaves gemidos que causaban mis mordidas, baje por su torso delineando cada musculo, besando cada peca, por pequeña que fuera en ese pecho blanco, me tope con un botón rosado al cual no puede resistirme de lamerlo, morderlo, jalonearlo; eso hizo que los gemidos se intensificaran, yo podría correrme con solo escuchar esos gemidos, son música angelical para mí.

Toma mi cabeza y me acerca a sus labios, los devoro con mucha menos suavidad que antes, sus manos recorren mis costados, con los pulgares roza mis pezones causando un pequeño gemido que se ahoga contra los deliciosos labios de George ; sus manos se deslizan aun más abajo, rozado las cinturilla de mi pantalón, mete las manos entre nuestros vientres y los desabrocha, empieza a deslizarlos sin querer separarse de mi boca, lo cual lo convierte en algo imposible, me separo sonriéndole con amor, le ayudo en su intento por deshacerse de mis pantalones y de paso de mi ropa interior, todo esto se atora con los zapatos que llevaba me los saco a tirones lo más rápido que puedo, ese deseo que me consumía era demencial, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo que fuera mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi mejor amigo y mucho menos que estábamos en medio de la batalla que decidiría a qué lado de la balanza se inclinaría el poder sobre el mundo mágico, la batalla que definiría el rumbo de nuestras vidas, no, no importo, solo quería que fuera parte de mi en todas las maneras humanamente posibles.

Sin querer perder más tiempo desabroche tu pantalón, y lo baje de un tirón, entonces me di cuenta de que ya te habías quitado los zapatos, así que todo fue más rápido, todo en ti era tan atractivo, la manera en cómo te arqueabas cuando roce tu hombría con mi lengua, como pusiste los ojos en blanco del place cuando la tome toda con mi boca, como enredaste tus dedos en mis cabellos indicando el ritmo, como los jalaste cundo querías que me separara porque estabas por correrte.

—Fred… por favor… hazlo… ahh—, me pediste, con esa voz ronca que acabo de descubrir me vuelve loco, sacando todo de mi.

— Georgie, oh Georgie—, le conteste mientras lamia su entrada, el se retorció bajo mi toque, tomó mi mano y comenzó a lamer mis dedos, después de ensalivarlos generosamente sumergió mi dedo medio en su interior, al sentir esa presión me sentí a punto de correrme, lo prepare con cuidado, era mi vida y como tal quería cuidarlo.

—Ya… es suficiente—, jadeo pesadamente— hazlo… por favor.

No podía resistirme mas, escupí en mi mano a falta de un lubricante mejor y esparcí la saliva en mi miembro, George me sorprendió tomándolo con fuerza e introduciéndoselo a si mimo.

—Mmmm—, ronroneo, apretó los labios para no gritar, sus parpados temblaban, pero no supe si era por placer o por dolor.

—Georgie, Georgie, ¿estas… bien? —, cuestione con dificultad, era tan estrecho, causaba sensaciones desconocidas, quería hundirme cada vez más profundo dentro de él, pero tenía que esperar, tenía que cuidarlo.

No contesto mi pregunta, solo rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y me empujo hacia dentro, gemí fuerte, empecé a embestirlo lo más suavemente que al parecer no fue mucho pero George no se quejo.

—Más… más ra… rápido—, pidió; moví con más velocidad mis caderas y cole una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y comencé a masajear con velocidad su erección, bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que llegáramos juntos al tan ansiado clímax. Salí con cuidado de él mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro, cuando llegue a sus labios sentí como se formaba una sonrisa en ellos.

—Fred… eso fue estupendo—, dijo jadeante, — tendremos que repetirlo en algún lugar mas cómodo—, rió con esa soltura y armonía de la que solo él era capaz, solo puede besarlo de nuevo; en ese momento escuchamos un estallido que nos regreso a la terrible situación en que estábamos metidos: la batalla.

Nos miramos a los ojos y en un acuerdo tácito decidimos vestirnos y regresar a la batalla; al salir del estrecho lugar una lluvia de maleficios fue directamente en nuestra búsqueda, los evitamos como pudimos intentando no olvidar la agradable sensación que teníamos después de nuestro orgasmo.

En algún momento de la pelea tuvimos que separarnos, una nube de polvo impedía la buena visibilidad, al empezar al menos escuchaba sus gritos pero ahora mi contrincante y yo parecíamos estar en un mundo aparte, comencé a preocuparme, buscaba a George mientras eludía con lo mejor que tenia los maleficios que me mandaba aquel mortifago.

Se escucharon nuevos gritos entre ellos esperaba escuchar la voz de George, ¿Cómo había podido perderlo de vista?, ¿Cómo? Si lo que yo quería hacer era cuidarlo.

Inesperadamente mi contendiente cayó, note como Percy se me acercaba corriendo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con una preocupación inusual de él hacia mí.

—Sí, sí, lo estoy, pero George, ayúdame a encontrar a George.

Juntos corrimos hacia donde había empezado la riña, pero no lo encontramos.

Llego otro grupo de duelistas que nos obligo a combatir también, entre ellos estaba la Sra. Longbottom y Aberforth Dumbledore; poco a poco Percy y yo nos fuimos separando de la pelea, pero los mortifagos no nos iban a dejar ir tan fácilmente, nos siguieron, en uno de los pasillos nos encontramos a Harry, Ron y Hermione, acudieron en nuestra ayuda inmediatamente, salieron chorros de luz de todas partes, el tipo que pelaba con Percy al ver que éramos mayoría y que entre nosotros se encontraba El Chico Dorado se dio a la retirada, pero en su prisa se le cayó la capucha y vimos una protuberante frente y melena negra con mechones plateados que pertenecía a nuestro querido ministro.

— ¡Hola, señor ministro! — gritó Percy, y le lanzó un certero embrujo a Thicknesse, que soltó la varita mágica y se palpo la parte delantera de la túnica, al parecer aquejado de fuertes dolores—. ¿Le he comentado que he dimitido?

— ¡Bromeas, Perce! —grite al mismo tiempo que el mortifago con quien pelaba se derrumbaba bajo el peso de tres hechizos aturdidores. Thicknesse había caído al suelo y le salían púas por todo el cuerpo; era como si se estuviera transformando en una especie de erizo de mar. Mire a Percy con cara de regocijo—. ¡Si, Perce, estás bromeando! Creo que es le primera vez que te oigo explicar chistes desde que…

En ese instante se produjo una gran explosión, Harry, Hermione, mis dos hermanos y yo corrimos hacia los mortifagos ahora reducidos a nada, y en cuestión de una milésima de segundo, cuando ya creíamos tener todo controlado, el mundo se nos cayó encima, escuche los gritos de mis compañeros, pensé "No podremos repetirlo" y después… todo se apagó.

Percy zarandeaba a su hermano, Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado, y los ojos de Fred miraban sin ver, todavía con el fantasma de su última risa en el rostro.

Notas finales:

*Estos son extractos del libro de las Reliquias de la Muerte páginas 535 y 536 de su versión en español publicada por Salamandra.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten para decirme que les pareció, acepto lo que sea felicitaciones, criticas, darme a notar algún error, jitomatazos, pero en verdad necesito saber para mejorar, sentirme un poco más segura respecto a mi primer lemon y lo más importante es poder ofrecerles algo mejor la próxima vez, porque si hay algo que odio es leer un mal fic y no quiero caer en eso, es por ustedes!

¡Un beso y un abrazo para todos! :D


End file.
